


Commander

by Jedi_Olympian



Series: Kenobi Legacy Series [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Infertility, Intoxication, Nudity, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quickies, Scars, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: Here is a collection of one-shots for Karena and Poe that take place during my story Revival.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kenobi Legacy Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the smutty one-shots for Karena and Poe! Hope you enjoy, you naughty little minxes.
> 
> I might end up adding other one-shots for them that aren't smutty, but at the moment, the only two written are smut, so the rest remains to be seen.
> 
> Check out my Instagram!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Warming Up add-On

31 ABY

Eventually, the two drunk Resistance personnel made the decision to turn in for the night. Sort of.

It was passed midnight when Karena carried the half-empty bottle of Dodbri whiskey as they stumbled down the hill to the tarmac, shushing each other as they went with varying levels of volume and laughter. Every time Poe grabbed Karena's free hand, wrapped his arm around her, or flirted, she pushed him away and staggered while laughing.

They entered Hangar Bay 3 which was empty aside from the ships housed inside. It was quiet except for their footsteps and giggles echoing throughout the hangar as they made their way to the _Desert Dragon_. They didn't even know what they were laughing at, just anything and everything as they bumped into the occasional crate or speeder on their way to Karena's ship.

When Karena pressed the button to lower the loading ramp, because even her drunk self knew she wouldn't successfully climb up through the access hatch, Poe hugged her again.

"Guess this is g'night, sweetheart," he not-so-quietly whispered in her ear. He didn't want to move or let her go. He liked having his arms wrapped around her torso.

He was about to pull away from the hug when she slid her arms around him, hugging him back.

Pulling out of the hug, she looked up at the pilot in front of her, eyes tracing his chiseled jaw and sexy stubble. Her alcohol-fuddled brain liked the strength of his hands and the warmth of his embrace. And she wanted more.

Poe felt tempted to kiss her. But even drunk, he thought it was a bad idea since he didn't know how she'd react.

Thankfully for him, he didn't have to think about it. Karena brought her hands from his waist up to his neck and shot up to attach her lips to his. Poe made a noise of surprise but kissed her back insistently, feverishly, pulling her body closer to his.

Karena backed away from the dizzying kiss and slowly walked backward up the loading ramp. Her eyes didn't leave Poe's as she smirked.

Lifting her arms and holding them out wide once she reached the top of the ramp, she said, "What're you gonna do 'bout it, _Commander_?"

Usually, Poe couldn't care less about the title, but coming from her lips, his gut twisted every time he heard her say it. And she didn't just say it plainly. No, she every time she said it, she chose to do it playfully or sultrily or teasingly, as if she knew it'd get a rise out of him.

It worked.

Poe's gaze on hers darkened as she lifted the whiskey bottle to her lips and winked before walking further into her ship. He quickly followed, stomping up the ramp and closing it behind him.

He caught up to Karena in the common area where she leaned against the dejarik table and undid the clasp on her cloak, letting it fall onto the table, then pulled off the bracers from her arms, the metal clanging against the floor.

Poe marched over and grabbed the whiskey bottle from her hand, took a swig of it, then set it down behind her. With both hands on her hips, he pulled her away from the dejarik table and up against him, relishing in the feel of her. He pressed his lips against hers, warmth spreading throughout their bodies. Karena laced her fingers through his hair, gently tugging on the curly tufts as their lips moved together. Poe quietly moaned and tightened his grip on her.

Karena felt like her skin was burning wherever he touched her, and she shoved him away, breathless. Poe's cute look of confusion melted into lust as she began unlacing her top and peeled it off to show a thin tank top and bra. He quickly took off his jacket and tossed it away before collecting her in his arms again.

Trailing searing hot kisses from her lips, down her neck, to her collarbone, Poe loved her little sounds as she moaned quietly and leaned her head back. Her heart pounded in her chest, and he could feel her quickening pulse beneath his lips.

She reached under his shirt as he continued his kisses along her skin, feeling his smooth, firm chest. It had definitely been way too long since the last time she had been held in someone's arms for something other than a fight, and feeling his calloused hands inch under her tank top had her craving more. She wanted it all, and she'd be damned if anyone stopped her.

Poe lowered his hands, reaching down to her thighs, and picked her up, setting her on the dejarik table and being careful not to knock the open whiskey bottle over. Once she was settled, Poe took a step back to strip off his shirt and helped Karena do the same. Karena put her arms around his shoulders, lowering him so she could kiss him again and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close.

She nibbled gently on his lip as he picked her up again, gripping her ass, and he stumbled while walking towards her room as best he could while intoxicated, distracted, and carrying her.

Pressing her up against the wall right next to the door, Poe pulled back, licking his bottom lip. "Kriff, you taste amazing," he murmured breathlessly.

Karena's grip tightened on his curls. "For once in your life, stop talking." She reconnected their lips. With one of her hands, she began patting the wall he was pressing her against, feeling around for the button to open her bedroom door. Once she found it, she pressed it, and the hatch slid open.

Poe held her tightly and carried her into the room. His leg hit her bed, so he laid her down on top of the mattress. Moving away from her lips, Poe descended along her jaw then down her neck. Karena lowered her hands across his chest and set them on the belt of his pants, undoing the belt, zipper, and button as best she could while relaxing into the searing kisses.

He nipped at her collarbone when she reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. "Like what you feel?" he asked.

Karena grabbed his hand from her waist and shoved him off of her, forcing him onto his back. She climbed on top of him, straddling him, and pinning his hands to either side of him. Poe looked up at her in mild awe. He hadn't been expecting that. And as much as he liked being on top of her and being the one in control, there was something delicious in her pinning him down.

"Do you ever stop talking?" she retorted, staring down at him.

He half-shrugged. "Not really."

She lowered herself to his ear and said, "Then I guess I'll have to find a way to shut you up, Commander."

Poe had no argument there. A slight shiver ran down his spine and his cock twinged in his pants at her breath tickling his ear. "Good luck with that."

"There's no such thing as luck." Karena ran her hands down his arms and chest, bringing them back down to his pants.

Climbing off him, she tugged harshly on his pants. Poe quickly lifted his hips and helped her pull them off. She started working on her own pants as he pulled his own off and tossed them aside.

He paused as he watched her strip off her pants, eyes zeroing in on the large scar stretching from the top of her right thigh to her left hip bone. Frowning in concern, he met her eyes and started to ask, "What ha-"

"Do you want to ask about a scar or do you want to fuck me?" Karena stared at him blankly, waiting for his answer as she let her pants fall to the ground.

Once she dropped the piece of clothing, Poe grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She had her answer. He kissed her again, rubbing his hands along her hips, down to her ass, and around her thighs. He didn't care about the scar; at least, not in a way that mattered at that moment. With or without the scar, she was still one of the sexiest people he'd ever seen, and it did nothing to lessen how attracted to her he was. The concern and curiosity could wait for another time, preferably when she was more willing to confide in him.

When Poe left her lips to kiss along her jaw, she grabbed his hair and pulled him away so she could lick from the base of his throat up to his jaw before focusing on a single spot and sucking the sensitive skin until it left a dark mark. She raked her teeth along the fresh bruise heard him gasp in her ear. His grip tightened on her ass, pushing her pelvis down onto his.

Swirling her hips, his hard cock pushed on her clit through what remained of their clothing. She released her tight grip on his hair and reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. The moment she threw the garment aside, Poe descended on a nipple, taking it into his mouth in a gentle bite and flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh, kriff," Karena murmured, lacing her hands through his hair. She moaned softly with the warm mouth nibbling on the tender bud.

Poe dipped a hand between them and into her underwear, finding the heat and wetness pooling between her legs, tenderly touching the protruding clit. She let out a soft moan as she leaned her head back. Poe reveled in how everything about her body was warm and soft, unlike her personality. His fingers circled her clit, and he heard her breath hitch.

Karena's heart thudded in her chest as her pleasure rose quickly. With the special attention paid to her nipple and her clit, she was on the fast-track for orgasming soon. Poe felt her thighs tense on either side of him, so he moved on, searching out her hole. As he slid a finger into her, Karena pulled Poe's head off her chest and kissed him. Her tongue flicked across his bottom lip as she moaned.

Sliding his finger in and out of her was easy due to how wet she had grown, so Poe added a second finger and then another, stretching her cunt and stroking her inner walls. The pleasurable burning shortly subsided as he continued fingering her. His thumb circled her clit as she ground against his hand, breathing heavily in his lap. He brought his mouth down her neck and sucked the skin right above her collarbone.

A pressure deep inside her grew, the pleasure amping up each time his fingers stroked her insides. His thumb continued rubbing her clit until everything inside her was ready to burst, and she finally came. Karena whimpered, her legs quivering and hands shaking as her cunt clenched around his fingers.

Poe continued fingering her even as she came down from her high, enjoying the twitching of her thighs and her moaning. But after a minute, the fingers weren't cutting it for her anymore. She wanted more.

Karena pushed Poe onto his back and climbed off of his lap to strip off her last piece of clothing. Of course, Poe saw where she was headed and pulled off his own underwear. When she climbed back on top of him, he filled his hands with the soft flesh of her ass. Her firm hands gripped his cock and he gasped, his fingers digging into her skin from the abrupt sensation.

Some women held a cock too delicately as though they were afraid of hurting it. Some women were too rough with a cock and did hurt it. Some were in the middle of the spectrum, and by the glint in her eyes and the uptick of her lips, he just knew she was deliberately teetering the edge of being painful without dipping over the side. And it drove him crazy. Everything about her drove him crazy.

"You alright, flyboy?" Karena asked, smirking down at him and running her other hand down his chest. Poe's jaw twitched as he grumbled quietly and glared. "Loth-cat finally got your tongue?" She slowly stroked his cock.

He threw his head back. "Blast it!"

She chuckled at his reaction and leaned down, hovering over him, and continued her slow, methodical stroking of his cock. She watched every slight change of his expression with each movement of her hand.

Poe shook his head, staring into her eyes, and tried not to show the mixture of frustration and pleasure on his face. "You just love to get a rise out of me, don't you?"

"I can say the same about you, Commander."

He tightened his grip on her ass and pulled her off him, doing the same thing she had done to him earlier, though instead of straddling her, he nestled in between her open legs. He leaned down to kiss her while pressing his hips against hers.

They moaned together as his hard cock pushed on her sensitive clit, sending pleasurable shocks throughout both of them.

Karena threaded one hand through his hair and brought the other to his cock, positioning it lower. The thick head parted the lips with ease. He groaned into her mouth as he slowly pushed into her. She bit down on his bottom lip as his cock filled her, pushing her walls further apart than his fingers had.

Poe moved his hands beneath her to lift up her hips so he could get a better angle. She grabbed at the blanket she laid on as Poe pushed into her further until he bottomed out. Then he pulled out and thrust into her again, faster than he had initially.

"Keep going," she said. "Stars, fuck me hard, Commander."

He happily complied. Her cunt walls were tight around his cock as he thrust into her again and again, increasing his speed. Leaning forward, he sucked on her nipple while clapping his hips against her, his rigid length massaging her walls. Her breasts bounced each time he plunged into her sopping wet cunt.

"Fast. . . faster. . ." She could barely say the word as she rocked her hips up to meet his.

Poe threw all of his energy into fucking her as hard and fast as he could muster, his fingers leaving bruises in her ass from gripping it so forcefully. His pelvis rubbed against her clit and her dam was about ready to break again. Her cunt tightened as her need to orgasm grew once more and it was almost too much for him.

"I'm gonna. . ." he started to say.

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed. Her walls clamped down around him as waves of pleasure rolled through her, spots dancing across her vision, and Poe couldn't take it, exploding inside her. He thrust into her a few more times, slowing his pace as his cock finished pulsing, still nestled in her warmth.

Both breathed heavily, their bodies relaxing. Soreness and fatigue crept up on them. Karena pulled him up and kissed him again, keeping her lips against his as they laid down on the bed together.


	2. Storage Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Acceptance add-on

31 ABY

"So, we good, sweetheart?" Poe asked earnestly when their laughs died away.

She smiled at him. Not one induced by alcohol or one meant to tease him; a good, real smile. He really liked her smile. "Yeah, we're good. . . Poe." She had been tempted to call him 'commander' but the last time she had called him that was in bed, and he had seemed to like it a little too much.

Poe had been expecting to hear the title, too. And even though he liked hearing his name roll off her tongue, he missed hearing 'commander' from her too. Just thinking about it made him antsy and warm again, so he looked away from her with a nod, cleared his throat, and started towards the door, trying to shove aside his intrusive thoughts of them being alone in a storage unit.

Karena had felt his flush of emotions through the Force and felt the need to be rash again. Without thinking, she called out, "Commander." His hand stilled over the button to unlock the door, and he glanced back at her. Karena grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, leaning up to kiss him.

Poe responded immediately, setting his hands on her hips and holding her against him. She laced her fingers up into his curls. They had both missed the feel of each other's lips on theirs, soft and needy and warm.

The kiss didn't last long, just a few seconds.

When Karena pulled out of the lip lock, Poe tore his hands from her hips and grabbed her hands, taking them away from his hair and holding them. "Okay, now I'm really confused," he said with a low voice, setting his forehead against hers. "I mean, go ahead and do that any time you want, but also, still confused. Didn't we just say we were good?"

She looked at his lips again. "We are good, an-and you're good, and I hope I'm good?" She bit her bottom lip to get herself to stop talking.

"Oh, hell yeah, you're good," he muttered.

"Then let's do that again." Karena looked into his eyes. "No feelings?"

Poe nodded in agreement. "No feelings," he repeated.

"Just sex."

"Just sex. And maybe some cuddling?"

Karena chuckled at his request. Of course, he'd ask for that. "And maybe some cuddling." She looked him over with a smirk. "So, are you going to kiss me or do I need to be the one to initiate it again?"

"You don't have to tell me twice, sweetheart," Poe assured. He dipped his head lower to capture her lips with his in a sweet kiss before quickly moving on down her throat.

She leaned her head back with a quiet moan at the warmth spreading across her skin. "How much time do you think we have before someone starts looking for one of us?"

"Maybe ten, fifteen minutes," Poe mumbled against her skin, latching on to a sensitive spot beneath her jaw.

Karena tugged on his hair as she felt the bruise begin to form under his lips. "Then let's make them count." She ground her hips against him and he quietly groaned, growing hard beneath his flight suit. Running her hands down the back of his neck and to his chest, she began undoing the zipper. "Let's get this ridiculous thing off."

Poe chuckled and asked, "Did you just call my flight suit ridiculous?"

"It's bright orange. Of course it's ridiculous." Karena reached under the orange jumpsuit, feeling his firm chest beneath the regulation tank top.

He smirked and bit his lip, taking a second to look her up and down before spinning her around so her back was pressed against him. "It's as ridiculous as you still wearing pants," Poe muttered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe then grazing his teeth along her neck. His hands trailed over her body from the underside of her breasts to the top of her thighs. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as his hands roamed.

Poe reached around to the button of her pants and undid them, pulling them down to her knees. Setting a hand above her underwear, he said, "You know you'll have to be quiet for me, right? This isn't what the storage closet is for."

"You better make it challenging for me then." Karena pressed her ass back against his bulge, her cunt getting wetter by the second with anticipation.

"I will." With that promise, Poe slid his hands beneath the fabric and rubbed against her clit. A small moan escaped her and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, biting her lip to stay quiet. Poe increased his pace on her clit then went further down, brushing a finger against her hole, feeling how wet she was between her legs. "Kriff, someone is excited."

Karena clenched a fist in his hair. "Don't tease me, Poe. We don't have time for that."

"What happened to 'Commander?' I think I prefer that."

She rolled her eyes but smirked, amused at him showing a slight authority-kink. "Fuck me hard, _Commander_."

"Gladly." Poe turned and pushed her face-first against the door.

Karena quietly gasped at the sudden coldness of the metal contrasting with her scorching hot skin. Poe leaned back, rubbing his hands over her ass then undoing his flight suit further to lower his underwear and pull out his cock. He pulled down her underwear, grabbed his shaft, and rubbed the tip against her soaked cunt lips.

"How badly do you want it?" he asked.

"I will kick your ass, Dameron. Just fuck me already."

He chuckled darkly. "So needy, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, trying to avoid you for so long made me relive the night over and over again which didn't exactly help my _needs_." Karena pushed back against him, but he recoiled just enough to keep the tip from going in, making her more frustrated. "Kriff, please."

"That's all I wanted to hear since you ran away from me." Poe set his hands on her hips and slowly slid into her.

Karena bit her lip hard to keep her moaning to a minimum as his cock deliciously stretched out her walls. Her cunt gripped him tight, and she pushed against him, but his strong hands kept her from moving.

As he moved in and out of her, slowly picking up the pace, one of his hands found its way into her hair and tugged on it, bringing her upper body off the door and against him. She accidentally let out a louder moan and he brought his hand to her mouth, covering it and continuing to thrust into her faster. The only thing they could hear in the storage room was the sounds of their bodies colliding with each stroke.

With each thrust he filled her up, ramming into her hard and fast. His hand muffled most of her moans and whimpers as he used his other hand to rub her clit and moaned in her ear.

The coil in her stomach wound tighter, aching with need to be released. Her toes curled and her legs started to quiver. She struggled to stay upright as he plunged the hard shaft deep into her soaking wet cunt as fast as he could go until it finally drove her over the edge.

Karena squealed under Poe's hand, muffling her cries as she came undone on his cock. Poe rubbed her clit as she rode out her orgasm, wetness dripping on his cock and onto her thighs. Her back arched and her cunt clenched around him. It took all his concentration not to cum in her right then and there. He pounded into her as she grew limp in his arms, leaning back against his chest.

Poe slowed his thrusting and rubbing to a stop, kissing beneath her ear. "Think you have another in you?" he asked with a smug grin and extracting his hand from her mouth. His cock twitched inside her, wanting to move, but he held out.

"We're supposed to be quick," Karena reminded, playing with his curls on the back of his head. "I don't think we have enough time for that."

He hummed against her skin, slowly going in and out of her. "Doesn't hurt to ask. Where do you want it?"

"Just keep going. Cum in me." She leaned forward at the waist, putting her hands on the door.

The thought of maybe he shouldn't briefly crossed his mind, but she ground her ass against him, and all logical reasoning was suspended.

Poe set both hands on her hips, pulled out of her slowly, then thrust forward hard. She slapped a hand over her mouth to mute her cries as he continued the deep pounding, ramming into her hard and fast. Karena tried her best to muffle her own moans and screams, leaning against the door.

After a few more thrusts, he shoved himself as deep into her as he could, grunting quietly, and emptying him inside. His hot cum spilled into her and filled her up. Karena pushed herself up from the door, leaning against him. His arms relaxed, wrapping delicately around her waist while he came down from his high, his limp cock still nestled inside her.

Poe kissed her shoulder, as affectionate as always. "I really don't want to go work now."

"As sexy as standing here with your cock in me is, I really need to fix up Gray." Karena gently pulled out of his embrace and began fixing her clothing. She immediately missed the feeling of his cock stuffed in her. The tops of her thighs were sticky, so she didn't like pulling up her pants over it, but she just had to make it back to her ship. "And shower."

Poe carefully put his sensitive, wet cock back into his underwear and zipped up his flight suit. "What happened to Gray?"

"He got hit by a pipe," she explained, straightening her hair so it wasn't completely obvious what she had just done. "Knocked some of his circuitry out of place. It's a quick fix, but he keeps flying into things, so I had to leave him on my ship."

He looked at her with his signature smug grin. "Well, if you find yourself feeling lonely, you can always come find me, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, inching towards the door. Not sensing anyone in the hall, she looked back at Poe and said, "See you around, Commander," then opened the door and left the storage closet.


	3. Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 13 & 14\. This is a legitimate one-shot, not an add-on like the previous two, and it isn't smutty.

"Can I ask you something?" Poe said quietly as he laid in bed next to Karena.

They had curled up together under the warmth of her covers. The nights on D'Qar had been growing particularly cold, so they had sought out each other. Poe had no desire to sleep in his chilled quarters all alone on a stiff bed when he could sleep with a warm body cuddled up to his side in a comfier bed, and Karena was all for having his company. She had been finding it more and more difficult to fall asleep without him by her side.

Although, they did both feel bad for not allowing the droids into the room, but considering what often went on when the pilot and the spy were in close quarters together, neither wanted either of the droids to be around for it just in case. At least both Gray and BB-8 had grown accustomed to each other's company and no longer bickered as much as they used to. The same could be said about their owners.

"I can't promise a straight answer," she replied honestly against his chest. "But you're always free to ask."

He supposed that was better than a flat 'no' to his request, and at least she was outright and completely aware of her aversion to personal questions. And even with her aversion, she liked knowing what was going on in his mind and appreciated that he wanted to know what was going on in hers even if she wasn't fully ready for it.

Poe's fingers drummed along her arm as he stared up at the ceiling. The question he wanted to ask was something that had been on his mind ever since they first started their relationship. Or lack thereof. Did it even count as a relationship? A sexual relationship, absolutely, but nothing about it was a normal romantic relationship in any sense or even a normal sexual relationship for that matter. With how much of their downtime they spent together, they might as well have been in a real, romantic relationship. And not to mention, Poe had not followed through with Snap's urging to tell her about his true feelings.

But that wasn't the point.

"We've never had a talk about. . . you know, protection."

And just like that, a thirty-one-year-old man devolved into an awkward teenager when having a serious conversation about sex rather than something light-hearted or fun. Perhaps it was because of their lack of serious talks in any subject because it wasn't as though he had never had serious talks about sex before, just none with her. One of the few times they had had a serious conversation, they both got drunk straight afterward.

It made him feel strange, off, or that if they had a serious talk about sex rather than always having fun with it, then it became something more. They had almost completely been playing it by ear, no matter how much they probably should not have been.

Poe continued despite his inner discomfort, all of which she could easily feel through the Force since he had a tendency to wear his emotions on his sleeve. "And, well, you're obviously not pregnant," he muttered, "so I've assumed that. . . actually, I don't know what I've really been assuming. But you've also brushed aside even the slightest mention of. . ." He sighed, grimaced, and closed his eyes even though he hadn't even been looking at her anyway.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" Karena prodded. She knew he was right, though.

Their first time, they had been drunk, so any sort of protection had been completely forgotten. They hadn't been thinking straight. Then the second time, he had sort of brought it up when he asked where she wanted him to cum, but nothing was said beyond that. And since then there had been a mix of him cumming inside her or on her depending on what they were doing. At no point had either of them seriously broached the topic of using something like a condom, even if it was sort of brought up in the slightest of manners.

"Why have you never asked me to use a condom?" Poe finally fully asked, turning his head to look down at her tucked under his arm. No stops, no awkwardness, no beating around the bush, just the full question. He was an adult, and he didn't need to act like he was a teenager getting the sex talk from his dad. There was nothing wrong with talking about it. Open communication was a must.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself so he wouldn't revert back to being said teenager. All of those mini pep-talks were correct, of course, but it only helped the pervasive thoughts so much.

"A few reasons." Karena nibbled on her lip.

"Can you please tell me?"

After a few seconds, she nodded and pulled away, pushing herself up to sit cross-legged. Poe had an inkling feeling that it was because she was drawing into herself while knowing she needed to answer. He pushed himself up, too, leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. Some of her hair guarded her expression against him, but he didn't need to see her face to recognize her mood. The tenseness in her shoulders and the jerky movement of her fingers said enough.

"Well, for one, I never thought you'd be the type of person to knowingly pass along a disease, so there's that." She pulled at a loose thread on the blanket so she didn't have to look at him for the next part. "But also, I can't get pregnant anyway, so I. . . I just figured there was no point."

He never thought she'd want children since she didn't particularly seem like the mothering type, but regardless, the way she mentioned her lack of ability to get pregnant made him wonder about her true aversion to talking about it. His eyes drifted down to her lower abdomen. While the scar was covered by the top and underwear she wore, he could see it clearly in his mind. He had seen it enough times to know exactly where it was and could imagine how gruesome it must have looked when she received it, however she had.

"The scar," Poe quietly said. He didn't need to be specific about which of the scars he meant. It was longer and more obvious than all her others.

Karena nodded silently, not looking up from the thread her gaze was solely focused on. She'd never shied away from him seeing her scars, even that specific one, rather how she had gotten it in the first place was what she always refused to share. Though to be fair, he hadn't directly asked her about it either aside from the one time they were both drunk, and even then, she cut him off before he was able to finish the question.

Poe slowly reached over and, with ease, pulled her closer to him, back into his arms. She went willingly, relishing in the comfort his embrace gave. And for a few short minutes, he simply held her, nuzzling his face in her hair. He even placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. Everything he did was able to soothe her.

She could've fallen asleep with him holding her like that. She could've stayed like that forever. She could've. . . told him everything right then and there.

His breath tickled her ear as he said, "I won't ask how you got it, but can I look at it?" The tips of his fingers caressed the hem of her top along her hipbone.

The calming motion urged her to nod. "Yes."

Gently, Poe helped take off her top and underwear, tossing them to the floor, and nudged her to lay down on the bed. In any other instance, he'd take a moment to stare at her nude form. He'd seen it plenty of times, they had grown completely comfortable with seeing each other naked, and each time he was able to find something new to love, such as a few of the freckles dotting her skin or the way her muscles tensed and relaxed depending on what he did, but at that moment, he focused on one thing.

Laying by her side but further down in line with her stomach, Poe's eyes settled on the scar. The easiest way to describe it was being across her lower abdomen, but it was more than that, and the longer he looked, the more he noticed.

His fingers barely touched the scarred skin at the top of her left thigh, and he followed it upward across her pelvis to the top of her right hipbone. The entire scar had been stitched together, likely by a droid due to the uniformity of it, which lessened the massive scarring that likely would have occurred from a wound of that size, but rather than it simply being a surface scar as though she had been cut by a knife or vibroblade, Poe realized it reached around the side of her thigh and the side of her hipbone. But on both ends, it didn't have the curve of a surface scar. And that only meant one thing.

Whatever had given her the scar, it had almost sliced her clean through. Through the skin. Through the muscle. Through the hipbone. Through the organs.

"I almost didn't survive," Karena said, her voice barely above a whisper while she watched him study the scar. "My uterus is a small price to pay. My intestines are a different story. Cybernetics." She had tried to sound light and airy, as if unbothered, but he'd gotten to know her well enough to know she was completely bothered by it, likely all stemming from its origin, not it being there.

He wanted to ask when, where, and how, and she could see the questions swirling in his dark eyes, but he didn't ask, and for that she was grateful.

Poe ran his fingers over the scar one last time before pushing himself up and hovering over her. Then he kissed her. Slowly, gently, comfortingly. Lovingly. Usually, a kiss from Poe left Karena dizzy, breathless, hungry because there was a certain passion and need behind it. But the one right then felt different, warm, safe. He didn't want anything from it. It was just a kiss in its purest form.

Karena reached up, lacing her fingers through his hair just how she knew he liked it, and Poe kept one steady hand on her hip, his thumb caressing the scar.

For the rest of the night, they relished in each other's company, drawing comfort from the embrace and shared vulnerability. Though Poe did at least take off his own underwear, sharing body warmth on a cold night and all.


	4. Not Lightsaber Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 14 & 15 of Revival

Shortly after lunch on a warm, sunny day, while most Resistance personnel were hard at work and trying not to sweat, Karena was intentionally sweating. She twirled the expandable batons in her hands, breathing heavily as she looked over the training dummy. Since she couldn't exactly train with her lightsabers out in the open and the cargo hold on her ship wasn't big enough to train in, the expandable batons in the training center were as close as she was going to get to lightsaber training.

She had to adjust to the shorter length of the batons, but other than that, the concept was exactly the same.

Poe found her not too long after she started, knowing she was on base and her preferred workout time, much like him, was right after lunch when the gym would be empty. He playfully whistled at her after watching her whack the face of the training dummy with one of the batons.

"Oh, shut up, Poe," she said, but her tone lacked any true frustration or annoyance. She was used to his teasing and often missed it when they weren't around. Then again, she wasn't surprised. She had come to terms with her feelings for him a while back. The only problem was not making sure they were completely obvious.

But Poe was oblivious to most things anyway. At least, not things directly related to piloting; otherwise, he wouldn't be 'the best pilot in the galaxy.' Never his own words.

He walked up behind her during her brief pause in fighting the dummy and wound his arms around her middle. "I think you've won, sweetheart," he teased. "I don't think he'll fight back anymore." He looked closely at the crooked training dummy head. She had hit it hard enough or often enough to dislodge.

Laughing a little, she twirled the batons in her hands again, something she did to ease her nerves, frustrations, and anxieties. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Poe dramatically gasped. "What? Did you just say I'm right?" She rolled her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the sexy as hell spy that never agrees with me on anything?"

"If I didn't agree with you on anything, you wouldn't still have your arms around me," Karena pointed out while raising an eyebrow.

"Is that your way of saying to let you go?"

"That's your prerogative."

Poe contemplated letting her go then abruptly lifted her off the ground with a large grin on his face.

"Poe!" she exclaimed but couldn't help but laugh as he carried her over to the training mat in the middle of the room.

He set her down in the center of the mat and moved to face her front. "Care for a spar?" Poe asked, setting his forehead against hers. His typically dark eyes seemed to darken even further.

"Your mouth says 'spar', but your eyes say 'sex', so which is it you're really asking for, Commander?"

"I don't think we'd get away with fucking in the middle of the training center."

She raised a brow again. "But?"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you sitting on my cock and using the bench press bar as support to bounce up and down." A shiver ran down her spine as his words affected her, and his fingers dug into her waist to pull her body closer to his. "Or tying you up with the workout bands. Or fucking you on the mat in the middle of the room for just anyone to see when they walk in."

She could feel herself getting wetter in her pants just like she could feel him growing harder in his shorts.

"You know I came here to work out, right?"

He nodded with that sexy, smug smirk of his. "Oh, I know. I'm simply giving you something to think about before tonight. I can't have you leaving on a mission with getting a present goodbye first. What kind of person would that make me?"

"Normal," she answered then dropped the batons, hearing them bounce on the mat below. Karena reached up to Poe's hair and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him as passionately as she could and flushing her body against his.

Karena loved the taste and smell of the man in her arms. He perpetually smelled like blaster fire, engine oil, and leather and tasted like a strange mixture of mint and whiskey, even though he didn't drink nearly as much as the residual taste made it seem like. She could kiss him for hours though, getting drunk off his touches. It almost made her want to tell him exactly how she felt about him.

Almost. But that would be breaking their agreement.

As they fervently kissed, Karena raked her nails down his chest, sending a shudder down Poe's torso until she reached her destination: his waistband. She dug into his shorts like a kid opening a present and wrapped her hand around his thick cock. While not the longest she'd ever had, it was certainly the thickest, and to her, that trumped length any day.

Karena stroked his cock and he quietly groaned into her mouth before pulling away to speak. "I thought we weren't going to have sex in the gym?" Poe asked. He had to ask, but he didn't mind her actions one bit. If she wanted to risk being caught, he was all for it. He was so close to outright bucking in her hand, it was crazy considering she hadn't even been holding him for even a full minute.

During his late nights all alone, when he was longing for her and had to get himself off, his course, rough hands weren't the same as her soft, smaller ones, even if they had their own fair share of scarring and calluses.

But they were so very her. And that's what mattered to him. He just wanted her. Anywhere and everywhere in every way she was willing to give.

Snap was already disappointed to know that he hadn't confessed his feelings yet, but Poe was in the same boat as Karena. Neither wanted to admit that they had broken their agreement for no feelings, only sex. And they were so far past feeling conflicted over it and were willing to take whatever they could get. Even if it was sneaking glances at each other in the halls, making out in dark corners of the base, keeping quiet in the middle of the night in her ship, and pretending to spar but really taking the opportunity to get a rise out of each other.

"Who said we were having sex?" Karena countered playfully.

For a moment, Poe was confused, but Karena then sunk to her knees in front of him and tugged down his bottoms to fully expose his ass and cock to the crisp air conditioning in the training center.

"Oh, Maker," he muttered as she licked the tip of his fully erect cock.

It wasn't often that he let her suck him off considering half the time they got right down to business with only the bare minimum of foreplay due to time constraints, and a quarter of the time he'd rather see her melt in front of him over letting her get one over on him, but he loved her mouth regardless. It was really more of a competitive issue than anything else considering she loved to be smug whenever she could get him off faster than he could get her off, so he avoided the competition whenever possible.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth, gently sucking on it and circling the tip with her tongue. Poe moaned and ran his hands through her hair. If he died right there, he'd be happy.

The head left her mouth and she lifted the cock to lick from the base up to the tip. Karena used her other hand to tenderly massage his balls as she took the cock back in her mouth and moaned. The cock twitched in her mouth at the vibration, and Poe's grip on her hair tightened. He tried not to thrust into her mouth and push her head down further but was finding it difficult to keep his resolve when she started slowly bobbing up and down, taking his cock further into her mouth right before it hit the back of her throat.

Poe's breathing started to pick up. "Kriff, sweetheart. Oh, your mouth feels amazing."

She'd never admit it, but she liked the little praises he gave occasionally, and if he wanted to fuck her mouth and throat in full-force, she would let him as long as she got to hear his breathless, groaning voice.

Her teeth just barely scraped along the veiny shaft and she felt pre-cum leak from the tip. "Yes," he breathed out, fingers twitching in her hair. Poe ever-so-slightly pushed on her head, unable to help it.

Karena then began picking up her pace. With a few moans and hums, massaging the base of his cock and his balls, and flicking her tongue occasionally over the tip, he was melting like putty in her hands. And when she started to feel his personal signs of edging toward a climax- his tightening grip, the beginning of bucking against her, breathing faster, and louder moans -she took his cock further into her mouth, it dipping into her throat.

He groaned and leaned his head back. "Oh, kriff, yes." Poe couldn't handle the sudden tightness of her throat tipping him over the edge of his climax, and his cum splattered in her throat.

She sucked him off until he had nothing more to give and swallowed every drop before leaning back on her heels and taking the cock out of her mouth. When she looked up, Poe's eyes were closed while the rise and fall of his chest slowed.

Picking herself off the floor, she ran her fingers up his abdomen and looked into his eyes. "How do you feel now, Commander?"

"You know exactly how I feel, sweetheart." Poe wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against him, dipping his head to kiss alongside her throat.

"Still want to spar?"

Poe simply laughed.


	5. Fly Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 14 & 15

34 ABY

Poe, as he was passing by one of the hangars, ducked his head in to see if his favorite scout ship was in. It had become a habit to check each hangar as he passed by, and that day was no different. Well, one thing was different: the ship was there. That meant Karena had returned from her most recent mission to Cato Neimodia acquiring information on the Trade Federation's possible dealings with the First Order. Poe bit back a broad grin and, with a small spring in his step, he made his way over to the ship

Maneuvering around a few Resistance personnel moving large crates, Poe went around the ship and saw the blonde he had been hoping for. With her hair pulled back and an annoyed yet focused expression, she was on top of the wing and working on the wiring in the laser cannon with the access panel completely taken off. What was left of it, at least. The metal sheet looked charred beyond recognition.

She didn't seem to notice him staring up at her from the ground, but he didn't mind. He could stare at her for hours. And sometimes he did, but he would never tell her that. On the nights they were together and he couldn't sleep, he'd watch her. Something about it relaxed him, knowing she was right there and not off somewhere in the galaxy getting into trouble.

"Sometimes I think you love your ship more than me," Poe teased, leaning against a fuel tank.

Karena briefly bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "That would be an accurate assessment, flyboy," she replied, not looking up from her work.

"Need a hand?"

Karena leaned back on her feet and took a good look at the pilot down below. He had an easy-going grin plastered on his face, as he usually did, that made her secretly want to kiss him. She made a small gesture for him to join her on top of the ship.

He hopped up from his spot and climbed up the ladder. Taking a seat on the edge, he scooted closer then tucked his leg under his other. "What happened?" he asked.

She got back to work on the wiring job. "Some nerf-herder got a good hit."

Poe raised an eyebrow while staring at her. He knew there was more to it. "What did you do?"

Karena looked indignantly up at him. "Excuse me? What makes you think I did something?"

"I dunno, your general, sparkling personality?" he retorted, leaning on his knee. "Come on, out with it. Did you say something? Shoot someone?"

Twirling the pliers in her hand, she conceded, "I may have stolen a few crates of high-quality blasters from a First Order shipment."

"May have?" Poe repeated.

"Alright, I did. You're no fun."

"I'm actually a lot of fun, and you know that very well." He gave her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the laser cannon, but she couldn't help the small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth which he didn't miss. "So, any plans for tonight?"

Karena paused in her work, looking back at him. "No, why? Got something in mind?"

"Perhaps. Hangar Bay 6, twenty-three thirty. See you later, sweetheart." Poe glanced around the hangar and saw no one else in sight, so he leaned in, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then climbed down the ladder.

Gently shaking her head in amusement, she watched him as he left the hangar. What was she going to do with him?

* * *

That night, Karena made her way across the tarmac over to Hangar Bay 6 as the time neared twenty-three thirty, or 11:30. The base had winded down for the evening, leaving the graveyard shifts up and about, but she didn't see anyone else as she entered the hangar. The ships housed in the hangar were locked down for the night as the hangar was largely used for storing ships in need of repairs. Which was precisely why Poe's precious X-wing, _Black One_ , was stored in there.

Why he was in his full flight suit and leaning on the ladder hooked up to the cockpit, Karena had no clue.

She raised a skeptical brow as she walked over to him. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stopped in front of him.

"Going on patrol," he replied. "And you're coming with me."

Putting aside the mildly incredulous point of her going with him on patrol, Karena was happy to hear his ship was up and running again. It had taken far too long, but he didn't exactly have a lot of free time on his hands, and rather than staying up later to work on the X-wing, he spent a good chunk of his nights with her.

"So you've got her all fixed up then?"

Poe's head tilted to the side as he donned a pained expression. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Karena repeated. Sometimes she couldn't believe him.

He shrugged as if unworried. "Well, she's gotta have a test run. Care to join me?" His happy-go-lucky grin was easing her into it, as skeptical as she was.

"You know that there's barely enough room in the cockpit for one person, right? Let alone two?"

"That's the point." Poe stepped away from the ladder and took her hands in his. "So, what'll it be, sweetheart? You gonna stay on base or fly away with me?"

Kriff, she could stare into his eyes for hours. They made her feel safe and comforted and at home. And don't even get her started on the 'fly away with me.' So she had no issue nodding and loving the large grin that spread across his face immediately after.

"Brilliant." He pulled her with him toward the ladder, and he climbed up first, getting himself situated in the pilot seat once inside. He also made sure to put on the helmet lest he forget once Karena was sitting on his lap.

Karena followed up after and made sure to unhook the ladder before Poe pulled her onto his lap and closed the hatch. The space was just as small as she had said it would be. She barely had enough room to turn so she was facing the side rather than the front, hardly keeping her ass on his lap. She wanted him to actually be able to see and fly, of course, and she had a feeling she was going to feel sore later from the cramped space.

The starfighter lifted off the ground and before long, they were flying over the vast green jungle of D'Qar.

Poe muted his comms so the night shift in the Command Center wouldn't be able to hear him talking to Karena. He did not feel like getting reprimanded by Leia in the morning. "What're you thinking about, sweetheart?" he asked after watching Karena's soft gaze looking out over the jungle for at least ten minutes. The silence had been peaceful and comfortable, but he was curious as to what was going through her mind.

"Home," she answered quietly then turned to look at Poe, carefully lacing her arm behind him to be able to sit comfortably. "So, why did you bring me up here?"

"Maybe I wanted to go for a flight with you. Does everything have to have a reason?"

"With you? Yes."

That got him to laugh. "Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to be alone with you?"

"The moment you'd finish up patrol, you would've found me anyway," she pointed out. "So, no, I don't believe you." Karena's thumb rubbed over the skin on the back of his neck. "What's the real reason?"

He debated telling her in his head. "You'll laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will." He couldn't say it with warmth creeping up his neck and cheeks.

Karena spotted the deep blush darkening his skin and a thought occurred to her. Adjusting herself on his lap, she noticed him tense ever so slightly which only fuelled her realization. Every starfighter pilot's secret dream: to have sex in the cockpit. And it was only holding him up because it was a private thought even if many pilots shared the same dream. She couldn't think of any other reason to have her up in the sky with him.

Setting a romantic mood by flying over the jungle at night with the stars twinkling above them? Check. The two of them alone? Check. A confined space? Check. Her nestled on his lap? Check.

He had likely planned on teasing her into it rather than her blatantly bringing it up.

"Alright, flyboy, keep your secrets," she said and turned around on his lap, fully facing the front of the cockpit to watch the trees and hills zoom past them. While settling, she made sure to rub her ass on his lap as much as she could.

Poe huffed and set his chin on her shoulder so he could still see and fly. "You love to torture me."

"I do." Karena took a glance at him. "And you enjoy it." He had barely noticed himself growing hard under her, but she could feel it perfectly. She playfully smirked at him. "So are you going to tell me why you really wanted me up here?"

"You've already figured it out."

Karena turned her head and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "Maybe I want to hear you say it, _Commander_."

His cock twitched in his flight suit. "Hmm." Poe moved one of his hands from the controls to rest it on her thigh, tracing random patterns over the leggings with his fingers. "Shouldn't say things like that when we're flying thousands of feet in the air."

"You're the one who dragged me up here, so I could sit on your cock while you fly."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd fly."

She blinked a few times. "Really?"

"While you sit on my cock."

"There it is." She looked at him for a moment, then slapped his hand away from the controls before shooting the X-wing forward at maximum atmospheric speed.

Poe's hands snapped to her waist at the sudden jolt of the starfighter. "For kriff's sake."

Karena ignored him as she weaved the ship through the high mountain passes with a large grin spreading from ear to ear. She hadn't sat in the cockpit of an X-wing since she had last flown her father's ship at least seven years prior. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to take advantage of Poe letting her fly his personal fighter. And from the looks of the power levels, he had fixed her back up perfectly. Then she noticed a difference compared to the old T-65b she had grown used to when she was younger.

"You have mag-pulse warheads?" She snapped her head toward him. "Seriously?"

He smirked at her. "Jealous?" He heard a quiet grumble from her which only made him smile. "You are." Instead of answering, she sharply swerved the ship without warning, and he jumped at her narrowly missing the summit of a mountain. "I just fixed her back up. Can you try not to break her?"

"No promises."

He gaped at her as though she had just insulted BB-8.

"Maybe if you distract me, I'll have to slow down," she said cheekily as she skimmed a waterfall.

"Or if I distract you, you will actually crash her. I'd rather have an in-tact ship than have my cock inside you."

She wiggled in his lap. "Really?"

"I hate you." But he ran his hands along her torso and kissed her shoulder anyway.

"You love me," she countered and slowed the starfighter down to a more reasonable patrol speed.

 _I do_ , he thought to himself. _I really do_. But he didn't think she hadn't meant it that way. "I can show you just how much," Poe did say, slowly moving his hands down to the inside of her thighs. "I did notice that you aren't wearing your usual layers upon layers. Any reason for that?"

Okay, so maybe she did have a slight feeling that they were going to have sex somewhere that wasn't her ship, but she in no way thought she would go on patrol with him and sit on his lap during the flight. She was thinking perhaps some sneaking around an empty hangar bay or climbing up the top of a hangar to be alone under the stars. Or maybe even going to his own quarters for once even though he hated how uncomfortable his bed was compared to hers. Literally anything other than what he truly had planned.

"I was cold."

Poe laughed. "And your solution was to wear less clothing than usual? A tunic does nothing." He dipped his hands underneath the tunic and slid them up her stomach, feeling the scarred skin as he moved upward to her breasts. He pinched her nipples gently, feeling them harden under the pads of his fingers. Her thighs involuntarily closed a little at the sensation, but he moved a hand back down to pry them open. "Nuh, uh, no. Keep those legs open for me, okay, sweetheart? And try not to crash the ship."

He kissed her neck and sorely wished he could take the helmet off to show her even more attention with his mouth since it was obstructing some of his mobility and how close he could get to her, but he needed to keep it on in case someone in Command started speaking. The only downside to taking her on patrol.

Rubbing her nipple with his fingers, the pleasure went straight to her cunt. Poe's other hand began searching out her lower lips as he dipped inside her bottoms. A quiet gasp escaped, and he loved the little sound from her. He circled around her clit, the soft button protruding prominently at her arousal, and he could already feel the wetness accumulating just a little further down.

His middle finger went searching for her entrance while his thumb continued to play with her clit. Then he plunged his finger inside her. Her cunt clenched around the single-digit and she moaned.

It had been a few weeks since he was last inside her with any part of his body. His cock, his fingers, or his tongue. Every bit of him missed it. And every part of her missed the feeling of his long fingers expertly bringing her intense pleasure. Caressing her skin. Massaging the most sensitive parts of her body. Moving in and out of her.

"Think you can cum on my hand without killing us both?" Poe whispered in her ear as he began increasing the pace of his fingers, adding another one to the one going in and out of her.

Karena's toes curled in her boots as the pleasure only continued to build. She had to fight herself to not instinctually close her eyes. She needed to focus on the horizon, but he was making it extremely difficult for her.

"Poe, I-" She gasped then bit her bottom lip with a whine when his fingers brushed over a sensitive spot inside her.

"What was that?" he asked, nipping at her ear. He heard an attempt at her biting back a moan as he slowly eased a third finger inside her and still continued firmly rubbing her clit.

"I-I need-" She cut her own self off with a whimper as her orgasm began nearing the surface.

"Yeah, what do you need, sweetheart? Tell me what you need." Poe picked up the pace of his fingers again, watching her dissolve in his lap.

"Make me cum," Karena managed to say. "Ah!" She cried out in the small cockpit as she came on his fingers. Poe had to take his hand from her breast to steady the flight controls while she quivered in place and threw her head back onto his shoulder, muttering every curse she could manage.

Poe tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. "Beautiful." As she started to come down from her high, he slowed his fingers and pulled them out of her, lazily circling them around the soaked lips. "Want to take something a bit bigger than some fingers?"

Karena rolled her eyes with a content grin. "Let's see if you can last until your patrol is over."

"Sit on it and find out."

"I am sitting on it."

"You know what I mean."

Poe busied himself with flying the starfighter and weaving through some of the hills while Karena unzipped his flight suit as best she could in the small space with limited movement and having to go around the vest to open it up all the way to his groin. When she reached his crotch, she reached into the flight suit and pulled his cock out through the hole in the underwear, and he inhaled sharply at the skin on skin contact. Then she faced the front again, pulled down her leggings to her knees, and eased the thick, hard cock into her sopping wet cunt.

Poe groaned as his cock entered the warmth, and Karena pushed herself back on it until it was fully sheathed inside her and deliciously stretching her open. The walls of her cunt gripped him tight, but she didn't move for a few minutes, instead resting back against his chest.

He wanted little more than to move in her torturously wet cunt, but she stayed firmly still on his lap until he could take it anymore and shifted as much as he could. "Please move," he said. "You're killing me."

"No."

"Oh, blast, sweetheart. Why not?"

"I'm not moving until we land."

Groaning in disappointment, his eyes shut briefly before he continued watching the horizon from over her shoulder. "Now I definitely hate you."

"Mhmm."

The corner of her mouth that he couldn't see twitched up in a satisfied smirk, but even without seeing her smirking, Poe knew she was smug at the situation. He grumbled a bit but resolved himself to simply focus on his patrol despite him wanting to grab her by the hips and force her to move.

A few minutes later, he felt her cunt tighten and release his cock, and he wanted to curse up a storm. He didn't though. He wouldn't play her game. She wanted to get a rise out of him, and he wouldn't let it work. But it continued for a while. Tiny, minuscule movements on her part, whether it was the walls of her cunt flexing around him or her just barely grinding against him or even her reaching up to caress the stubble along his jaw so softly he could hardly feel her fingers, he was dying by the time his patrol finished and he started the landing cycle.

The moment the landing cycle finished in the abandoned hangar, Poe tore off his helmet, pried open the hatch, and picked her up off of him.

Karena did little more than smirk and let him move her.

Poe leaned her over the side of the cockpit and picked up her tunic, setting it across her back. She was expecting him to unceremoniously ram his cock into her, but he surprised her by kneeling and taking a long swipe along her lower lips with his tongue. His fingers dug into her ass as he licked her up and down with his tongue and suckled her clit with his lips.

She gasped and gripped the opening of the cockpit then whimpered as he flicked his tongue across it.

As much as he wanted to continue eating her out, the cunt pressed against his mouth had been torturing his cock for too long sitting there in that cockpit, so after a few more swipes of his tongue, Poe stood, tugged down his underwear, lined his cock up at her entrance, then pushed inside, sliding completely in with one thrust. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the sudden intrusion.

With unrelenting precision, Poe slid in and out of her with hard thrusts, taking her breath away. She could hear his quiet grunts with each push and she wanted to cry out his name as loud as she can, but they couldn't. They couldn't risk drawing attention to their actions in the hangar bay.

Each time he rammed into her, he grew more fervent, more desperate, more impassioned, and Karena was right there with him. They both needed to cum.

Poe reached around her, feeling for the small nub between her legs, and rubbed it while thrusting into her as hard as he could still standing in the cockpit with nothing but her body keeping him steady.

"I'm gonna-" she tried to say, and he got the gist of it.

"Almost there. Cum on my cock, sweetheart. Come on."

Her muscles tensed, her legs quivered, and a shudder wracked her spine as her orgasm tore through her body. Her cunt gripped his cock with so much force, he couldn't take it anymore, and his own climax joined hers.

Poe continued pounding into her as they rode out the immeasurable pleasure together then slowly came to a stop. He didn't want to pull out of her, loving the little spasms of her cunt around him, but the sensation was getting to him and he made himself pull out his cock. The cold night air made him flinch, so he quickly put his cock back into his underwear.

Meanwhile, Karena was still leaning over the side of the X-wing, her ass and cunt exposed with both his and her cum dripping out. Her fingers were still twitching as her heartbeat started to decrease to the normal pace.

"Karena?" Poe asked quietly, running his hand tenderly up her back.

"Give me a second," she said, closing her eyes while releasing a slow exhale.

Poe couldn't help but grin to himself and rub his hands over her ass cheeks. He could never choose his favorite part of her body, at least that's what he told himself, but he knew her ass was a strong contender. He loved the perfect globes, especially as his hands held them tightly.

Chuckling as she pushed herself up into a standing position, Karena looked back at Poe standing behind her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much."

She turned around, leaning back on the edge of the cockpit, and grabbed him by the flight vest, pulling him closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as their lips met.

"Maybe I should fly away with you again," she whispered against his lips.

"Not if you're going to torture me."

"I'll torture you anyway."

Poe laughed and set his forehead on hers. "I'm counting on it."


End file.
